The Angry Birds Movie 3 (Film)
Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation Presents a Rovio Film The Angry Birds Movie 3 Cast * Jason Sudekis as Red * Josh Gad as Chuck * Danny McBride as Bomb * Maya Rudolph as Matilda * Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle * Kate McKinnon as Stella * Sean Penn as Terrence * Bill Hader as Leonard * Racheal Bloom as Silver * Awkwafina as Countrey * Sterling K. Brown as Garry Pig * Leslie Jones as Zeta * Nicki Minaj as Pinky * Brooklyin Prince as Zoe * Genesis Tenenon as Vincent * Alma Varsano as Samantha * Adam Sandler as Rodrigo, a Evil Black Bird * Martin Short as Powerful Bird * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown Full Of BrainPOP Boys of The Angry Birds Movie 3 * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Max Charles as Sherman * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Zachary Gordan as Gil, a Mermaid Boy from Bubble Guppies. * Alex D. Linz as Max Keeble * Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full of Robots and Boys * Jeffery Rath as Link * Christine Cavanugh as Chuckie Finster * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Benett * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Joseph Cross as Charlie Frost * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Dominic Scott Kay as Richard, a Boy from The Little Engine That Could. * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Collin Ford as Jake The Neverland Pirate * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Sean Micheal Kyler as Agent Oscar * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Howie Mandel as Bobby Generic * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Hillar H as Johnny Quasar * Sam Vincent as Double D * Alex Zent as Jeshu * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Owen Mason as Ryder, a Boy from Paw Patrol. * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum * Shaun Felming as Leonard Helperman * Quinn Lord as Jason Condard * Andrew Lawrence as T.J Detwiller * Freddie Highmore as Charlie Bucket * Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters * Kannon Kurowski as Eddie, a Boy from Little People. * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Eli Martinel as Hogarth Hughes * Ryan Hirakida as Todd, a Blue Boy from ToddWorld. * Cody Rugger as Loud Kiddington * Stuart Stone as Ralphie Teneli * Nicolas Castel Vanderbaugh as Whyatt Beanstalk * Jake T. Austin as Diego Marquez and Yankee Irving * Richard Ian Cox as Ian Kelly * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Fushgi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokémon. * Bryan McAulley as Caillou * Gage Munroe as Matt, a Boy from My Big Big Freind. * Antohny Gonalez as Miguel Rivera * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Sharon Mann as Jeremy Belbois * Jessica D Stone as Stanley Griff * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Miles Brown as Beanstalk Jack * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Austin Stout as Benjamin Friedman, a Boy from Eight Crazy Nights. * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Joshua Lawrence as Billy Fitzgibbons * Nikka Futterman as Adam Lyon Trivia * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans Soundtrack * Micheal Jackson - Bad * Meghan Traior - No * Smash Mouth - All Star * Europe - The Final Countdown * BrainPOP Boys - Conga Line * Nick Jonas - Close (feat. Tove Lo) * Boosty Collins - I'd Rather Be With You * Missy Elliot - We Run This * BrainPOP Boys - Can't Sit Still * Miranda Gosgrove - Raining Sunshine * Maroon 5 - Girls Like You (Ending the Film) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:PG-rated films